Events that Happen
by Wiggle34
Summary: Another Kate and Mike Story.  It is about an event that happened and how they deal with it.  And yes you will find that this story is posted on another forum too
1. Chapter 1

Mike and Kate had just arrived back at Mikes place after being at the hospital to have Mike checked over from his beating he got at the hands of Cavanagh and his men.

Once through the front door Mike goes and sits down on the couch while Kate goes at gets changed out of her Whites. When Kate comes back out to the lunge she notices Mike asleep on the couch and decides to wake him and get him to move to the bed.

"Mike wake up"

"Mmmm" reply's Mike

"Mike why don't you go to bed and sleep there much more comfortable than your couch" reply's Kate

"Will you still be here when I wake up" askes Mike

"Yes I will be" Kate says

Mike heads off to his bedroom to sleep. When get gets there he changes into boxes and a T-shirt and jumps into bed and goes off to sleep.

Back in the Lounge Kate sits down with some reports and paperwork that need to be finished off and to also write her report on the day's events. She is struggling to concentrate on it all she just keeps going over and over to herself that this would never have happened to Mike if she had not dropped his call the night before. Next thing Kate hears knocking on Mike's door. Kate gets up to answer it thinking who would be coming over at this hour the crew were all at the hospital and Swain is not due till tomorrow to check on Mike. As Kate opens the door she notices Maxine at the door. They are both shocked to see each other.

"Um, Hi Kate I did not expect to see you here at Mikes place" Kate motions for Maxine to enter

"Well Swain and the doctor at the hospital thought it be best if someone stays with him to monitor how he copes with sleeping and also to make sure he rests" reply's Kate both woman walking to the lounge where Kate has paperwork all spread out.

"So I decided to stay with him give me a chance to do my report and finish off the paperwork from our patrol some of it will need Mikes signature. Do you want a coffee Commander White?"

"Yes please Kate but Maxine is fine outside work" Kate nods and goes off to the kitchen to make her and Maxine a coffee. Maxine follows Kate to the kitchen. She notices how well Kate knows Mikes kitchen and where he keeps everything.

"Kate, how are the crew dealing with the events of today" Kate hands Maxine her Coffee

"Well since having Mike returned alive has helped but I do think some of them will need to talk about it. I told them that I am here for them and the Navy has people they can go see as well. But I think it be a few days before it all sinks in to them all on how close we came to never seeing him again and that our job can be like that sometimes." Kate try's to stay carm while telling Maxine all this but Maxine can tell for Kate it is more personal but Maxine at this stage has nothing to go on well proof of more than a working relationship.

They both head back to the lounge.

"Kate there is a fear amount of paperwork here do you guys not do it when out on Patrol."

"Yes we do when time permits paper work when on patrol but sometimes we do bring it home and most of this are reports from the crew and that re the last 24hours and today's events which I have to write up into my report to give to you re what happened today"

Maxine nodded her head.

"Well Kate I better be off when Mike gets up tell him I been around to check on him and for him to ring me when he feels up to it"

"Sure thing Maxine will let him know" Maxine starts heading towards the door she turns around to look at Kate and then says "Kate don't forget to rest yourself you did an amazing Job out there today under the circumstances"

"Yes I will rest soon I just want to get my report done before I do" Kate watches as Maxine turns and then leaves Mikes house.

Kate turns to try and write her report but she just ends up in tears. Mike wakes up and can hear faint crying coming from within his house and he is puzzled by what he is hearing so he goes in search of the source. Mike finds Kate on the couch with him knees up in her chest crying. Mike goes around and sits beside her and brings her into a hug Kate does not even realised what has happened till she is laying on Mikes chest crying.

"Honey what is wrong" Kate just keeps crying, struggling to come to terms with what nearly happened and her guilt over the events of the day. They sit like this for a while. Just enjoying being in each other's arms. Something that nearly came to an end for both for them.

"It is my fault it all happened" Kate says. Mike looks down at her and moves her face so he can see her face and eyes he can see the guilt and fear in them

"No honey it is not your fault"

"But I dropped your call last night. If I had confronted you re the Co list for Hammersley instead of thinking that you thought I was hopeless and unable to take control of her maybe you would not off been beaten up so much"

"Why would you think I would think you are hopeless to take command" Mike looks at Kate puzzled

"Well I saw the list on your desk when I went and got the boarding tape. So I decided since u don't trust me to take control of the boat why stay. But then Knocker told me that you had made the list and put me at the top. As you rejected her list."

"Arrrr. Yea well I never got a chance to tell you and I was about too when you told me you were asking for a transfer then you decided to ignore me. So I had no chance to let you know what I did"

Kate snuggles more into Mike.

"Mike I was so scared today. And when the sub blew up and we thought you were dead all I could think about was how hard I had been on you about us. Making you leave Hammersley and not me. I was so scared that the last thing we did was fight. And that I would never get the change to tell you I love you" Kate starts to cry again. Mikes eyes start to go all crystal.

"Kate, honey it is ok. We can get through this I promise. But I can't help it when Maxine prolongs things. Or sends hopeless people. It is not just my ship I am leaving them in charge of it is also your safety and that scares me, (mike pauses here crying not to start crying) and the crew after the last Co and what he did the crew is family to me and I wont to make sure that you guys are left with the best person." Kate looks up at Mike and can see he is worried and can tell he wants to say something else so she does not say anything waiting for him to speak again

"Thou the one thing that kept me going were you. I knew you would at some stage find me one way or another. And even more so when I got taken out of that sub it was a relief when that happened. I can't promise what Maxine will do and when a Co will be replace me but one thing is for sure I won't you. I need you and I have to stop running from my feelings for you"

"What do you mean running from your feelings for me Mike" Looks puzzled at Mike. Mike realises he must now tell her why he left 9yrs ago

"Kate the reason I left had nothing to do with you but more me. I fell in ….love with you. You had your whole life ahead of you and I was afraid of what would happen if I stayed and you got found out. It was more to do with my feelings I was scared on how I could feel the way I do for you so I left hoping they would go away but the day you stepped on to Hammersley and back into my life I knew that the feelings I was trying hard to lock away where still as raw as the day I left. I tried to forget and move on but no one seemed to match up to you"

"Mike next time you feel like running because of how you feel about me don't talk to me please it hurt me when you left no reason for it just some no e and nothing to tell me where you had been posted too. And Mike can you make me one promise please never leave me again I don't think I can handle loosing you again" Mike smiles and nods at Kate and they Kiss

They both sit on the couch in silence holding each other thinking.

The next morning. While standing in the kitchen sorting out breakfast for them both

"Kate I was thinking about us. I won't to give us a go and try and make this work. Why don't we spend shore leave as us Mike and Kate doing things we enjoy doing and when on the boat and out on patrol we try and be as professional as we can and have been. No matter wither you are my partner or my xo I will still worry about you the same and have done for the last 4yrs. So what do you think? It be just till Knocker and sort out a replacement CO"

Kate stands there thinking. Mike looks are her then sees her half grin that she uses. He moves over to her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him

"So what do you think?"

"Sure why not try" Kate says with a big grin on her face, Mike leans down and gives her a kiss.

"But Mike we have to make some rules thou. You got to let me do my job and not stop me from going onto boarding's just because you are worried about me getting hurt. The rest of the crew will pick up on it and then we are both stuffed. We got to stay professional on this ok"

Mike agrees then the next thing they hear is a knock on the door. Mike walks off to answer it. Not realising Kate is still in her Pj's and he is still in his boxers and t-shirt from the night before. When he opens it he finds Swain there.

"Hi boss came to check on you and see how you are doing. Thou you were told to rest"

"I am doing a lot better today thanks Swain why don't you came on in. And please call me Mike when on shore"

"Mike who is at the door" Kate yells from the lounge

"Just Swain he is coming in checks me over" Mike replies as both him and Swain walk into the lounge.

"Thanks Mike I am in my PJs still you could have warned me so I could have gotten changed"

"It is ok Ma'am. I am just here to check Mike over and see how his night was"

"Swain call me Kate please. He seemed to sleep well last night no night mares that I heard of or know of. Well me off to have a shower and get dressed" Kate heads off leaving the boys to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling today Sir" Swain asks as he takes Mikes blood pressure and checks his bruises.

"A little sore but it could be worse Swain"

Swain is thinking of how to approach his boss on the topic of Him and Kate while checking him over.

"Sir"

"Yes Swain"

"Um Sir what is going on with you and the X?"

Mike sits there thinking about how to go about this. He knows Swain must know something but then thinking about what is best to tell swain

"Well Swain" Mike pauses

"What I am about to tell you Swain you have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

Swain sits there and just nods his head.

"Swain you got to make sure you do not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Kate and I have known each other for 9yrs now"

"Oh" Swain looks a tad shocked

"When I was posted to Netcom Kate and I started to have a relationship again"

"Again Sir?" Puzzled look on his face

"Swain this is not the first time Kate and I have had more than a professional relationship"

"Um ok Sir"

"Then I got put back on Hammersley was not meant to happen Maxine is not making it easier on me to find a replacement CO for Hammersley. So when I came back on board Kate and I had to stop and be professionally yet again." Mike looks down and shakes his head

"Sir, so par what has happened when you were posted off Hammersley and before she arrived on Hammersley. There is no relationship now? Nothing that would cause me to report you two for"

"No Swain just two people trying to hide how they feel while keeping a professional relationship. But please do not say anything to anyone. It is hard enough loving someone without being able to do nothing about it"

"No Problem Sir I will not say anything. Thou if something does happen while on board you know I have to report it"

"Yes Swain I do thou nothing will ever happen while we are working together"

Swain is not 100% sure if he is being honest but decides as long as they stay professionally while on board there is not much he can do. Thou the way Kate looked and handled things on their last patrol is anything to go by maybe they can stay professional

"Well sir you're looking a tad better today thou I do recommend you still rest for a few more days. Ring me if anything changes" Swain puts his stuff away in his bag and starts to get up to leave.

Mike gets up to follow.

"Thank you Swain have a good shore leave and say Hi to Sal and Chloe for me"

"Will do sir"

Swain leaves the house. Mike closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the next part I was going to jump forward 2 years but then this came to me. Hope you like it. And please feel free to leave feedback it does help me good or bad.

2 days later.

Mike is at Netcom talking to Maxine in her office

"Maxine when is Hammersley getting a replacement CO?"

"Hammersley is not getting a replacement CO Mike"

"WHAT!" Mike yells at Maxine

"I'm sorry Mike but something else came up and I have had to give you job here at Netcom to someone else. As you have properly heard we lost another CO on medical grounds and I had no choice but to give them your position here"

"Well then let me command that patrol boat and have Lieutenant McGregor became Co of Hammersley"

"Sorry Mike I can't the executive officer on that patrol boat has been there longer than Kate has been on Hammersley so they get first pick and he accepted"

Mike is not looking to happy about this

"Plus Mike, Kate also seems to be the only dam Executive Officer to stick around with you as I was looking at your file and you are lucky to get them to last more than 6mnths so Canberra support my view of keeping Lieutenant McGregor as your Executive Officer and promoting the other one to Co and then finding a new executive officer for them will be easier"

Mike is not happy at all. Maxine can sense something is bugging him but decides to leave it knowing her friend well it is not the time or place to confront him about it.

"Mike I am doing my best. Once another position comes up here it will be yours I promise"

"Thanks Maxine. When does Hammersley set sail again?"

"You guys have 2 weeks shore leave. So I will see you here at Netcom in 2 weeks with your orders"

"Ok thanks Maxine" Mike gets up to leave and stops when Maxine starts talking to him again

"Mike why don't you came over for dinner one night and catch up. Ryan will be home this weekend. He would love to catch up he also said something about Bird and wonting to see her again too. Can you let her know please that he is back this weekend and wants to catch up?"

"Sure thing Maxine and I am free Saturday so see you then"

"Ok see you Saturday my place 1900hrs"

"Bye Maxine

"Bye Mike"

Mike leaves Maxine office and decides to go for a walk to think.

_Got Kate is not going to be impressed when I tell her I have not been able to get posted off. She is really going to think I don't love her. And dam Swain for picking up on these things he must have been some good cop. What the hell am I going to do about this? I doubt Maxine or the brass will give me a new XO. And if Kate leaves they are going to start to look and wonder what is going on between us. Dam the Navy and their dam rules. Better go break the news to Kate._


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter for this story sorry for the delay but I got side tracked with other things. Well another MK OC fic. The boat name if it is real cool if not I made it up enjoy

2 years later Mike is still on Hammersley and Kate has just been promoted to CO of HMAS Chandlers.

_Oh god no not him as my XO oh dear I hope he has grown up some since Officer training. I hope Mike got someone good. God help them if they aren't._

"Well if it isn't Miss Princess Perfect" reply's Jason

"XO it is Ma'am or boss to you if I ever hear you calling me that you will be cleaning all the toilets on board this boat with a toothbrush" some of the crew who heard giggling to themselves.

"Right let's get ready to leave" replies Kate

_Right he has not changed at all dam this is going to be harder than I thought and one long patrol_

A little while later while Kate is on the bridge two people she has not seen for a while arrive on to the bridge.

"Mam I don't believe it is that you" replies Buffer (Pete) Kate hears a voice she not heard for a few years. And Turns her head.

"Well why yes it is Pete. (Kate gets up off her chair and goes and gives Buffer a hug and she also notices Spider and gives him a hug). And how are you Spider" the X sees this he does not like it how she already knows these two.

"I am good Mam buffer here makes sure I stay out of too much trouble"

"That is good to hear. So I won't have to order you to clean toilets then Spider"

"No mam"

"So Mam I see I need to say grats on the promo"

"Thanks Buffer"

"Though I thought you would of, taken over Hammersley Ma'am or is Mike still stuck in that chair." Kate and Buffer both laugh at that.

"Yes Buff he is still glued to the chair. Though he did say he would came here but the crew begged him not too so I got sent here instead. Though I wonder how long the new XO will last. What do you think buff"

"Well Ma'am they have extremely big shoes to full I give them one patrol if that, though he will be complaining within I say 20mins" they both giggle at this statement

"Well it better last or he will be in a lot of trouble"

A few hours later the stat phone rings on HMAS Chandlers. Buff is still on the bridge along with the RO (Jimmy) the X (Jason) and the Chief Engine

"HMAS Chandlers Lieut Commander McGregor speaker"

"Well hello there Lieut Commander how is your first patrol going"

"Fine thanks Mike how is your replacement XO" Buff looks at Kate and gives her a smile

"Well she is interesting let's put it that way. Yet to do a boarding though so we shall see how I fell about her after that shell we. So who did you get as your XO and I know you must be pleased to see Buffer and Spider"

"Yes nice to see them. I have Lieut Jason McBree as my XO"

"Um yes I think I do. Anyway I better go we got a FFV to deal with by the looks. We shell talk later."

"Sure thing have fun with the FFV"

Mike and Kate both hang up their stat phones.


	5. Chapter 5

On the bridge of Chandlers. They have just gotten ready for a boarding of a FFV.

"XO make sure you clear the decks and search all of them for weapons. Buffer Make sure if gets done please."

"Yes ma'am" replies buffer

"Excuse me Ma'am but do you not trust me to do this job"

"No X but this is your first time dealing with FFV's these people can be trouble and often carry hidden items on their bodies."

Kate is watching the boarding Party from the Bridge. Next thing she hears shots being fired and the glass windows on the boat breaking everyone ducks down.

"Bravo 82 this is Chandlers came in over"

"This is Bravo 82 we have the shooter under control over"

"Good finish searching the FFV and access it for towing back to port."

"Yes Mam"

"Right Swain what damage do we have up here"

"Broken windows Ma'am by the looks a few bullets on the floor nothing else seems to be effect." Ro looks over at his boss

"Ma'am are you ok there is blood on your arm"

Kate looks at her arm. Thinking oh shit.

"Ma'am I will go get my kit and check you over"

"Thanks swain" replies Kate

Kate keeps an eye on the boarding party. They bring over the suspects of the FFV and prepare it for towing. Swain has checked Kate's arm she needs to go to the hospital when they dock

"RO please contact Navcom for me please and put it through to my cabin"

"Sure Ma'am" Kate leaves the Bridge and heads to her Cabin.

_Great Mike is going to be pissed that I got shot at without even leaving Chandlers_

Chandlers is on the way back to port.

"X a word please in my Cabin" Kate and the X go to her Cabin

"X take a sit. Now X you need to be more aware of what is going on around you when doing a boarding if it was not for Buffers quick thinking the end result could have been worse. You need to look over the whole boat as you approach checking to see who is where and who has what weapons. We got lucky today but we may not be next time"

"Ma'am I did check everywhere"

"X don't disagree with me on this. I maybe a female CO but I do not take any crap from anyone ask Spider about the jobs I have had him doing when he was on Hammersley. If you won't to stay as my XO you better be more aware. And be prepared to take advice. If you are not then tell me and I will sort out a new XO and transfer you elsewhere. Understood."

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok X you are dismissed"

Kate sits in her cabin thinking. Man this guy is going to be a total pain in the rear end.

The XO is walking to his cabin thinking. Man she needs to be sorted out I don't like being spoken to like that. I don't care if Buffer thinks the sun shines out her arse. I don't take orders from a female Officer. They should not be allowed to command a boat at all regardless of how good they are.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later. Both Chandlers and Hammersley are out on patrol.

Chandlers is dealing with some Suspected FFV's. Hammersley is heading back to port.

Kate is still having issues with her XO. Does not listen to everything she says and is about to lay a report to Navcom about him once they return back to base in a few days.

As the crew of Chandlers is busy watching and dealing with the suspect FFV they do not notice a speed boat came up and start shooting at them. Bullets go screaming through the Bridge again this time Kate gets hit in the shoulder and goes down hard and knocks her head at the same time. Blacking out for a few minutes.

Next thing Kate hears her RO asking if she is ok.

"I am fine RO" Kate gets up and feels a bit light headed.

"Jones to the bridge at a rush with First aid kit" Ro puts over the speaker system.

"RO what equipment do we have damaged"

"Looks like we got off lightly again ma'am broken windows some tears in the seats. The systems screens all seem fine so far"

"Ok thanks RO"

"Bravo 82 this is Serra 82 sit rep over"

"Serra 82 this is Bravo 82 we have 3 dead crew and Spider has an injury to his arm. Swain is checking her now the rest of the crew are all under control"

"Ok Bravo 82 see you back on Chandlers.

"Ma'am you ok you don't look so good"

"I am fine RO get me Navcom please"

"Yes Ma'am" Kate is sitting in her chair when she blacks out again. Jones is there trying to deal with her shoulder wound.

"Ma'am Navcom for you" Ro turns to hand her the phone and sees she is passed out then she comes too again. Shaking her head.

"Ma'am commander White?"

"Thanks RO"

"Commander White Leut Commander McGregor here"

"We came under attack again while dealing with a FFV we taken damage again to the bridge. Also need an ambulance on standby at the wharf when we arrive. We have 2 injuries. Not life threating but still need to be checked out."

"Yes ma'am we are 3hours away"

"No ma'am please do not tell him"

"No I will deal with him when we get to port he will see it when we arrive since they will be there before us"

"Thank you Ma'am"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ma'am it looks like you have been shot in the shoulder you are going to need to go to hospital ma'am and have that bullet removed when we return to base. Keep it in this sling and rest it please" replies Jones

"Thanks Jones but I will be staying here it can be in the sling but I am not leaving my post."

The RHIBS have returned to Hammersley the boat is unfit for towing and is being sunk to prevent a shipping hazard. Buffer and the X return to the bridge to inspect what damage has been done.

"X care to explain why again you have allowed the Bridge of Chandlers to be fired at. Even more so the fact this has happened more than once."

"Um…. I have no idea mam"

"Really X I wonder what Buffer has to say about that"

"Buffer you got any ideas?"

"Um …. Yes I do ma'am there was a lone member on the front of the boat I told the X about him but he did not seem at all bothered or worried even when I explained that they had a gun and someone needed to go deal with him. He told me to leave it for now we get him later. Next thing I notice is this speed boat zooming away. I think that this might have been some sort of plan by the owners of the vessel and the lone gunman on the front of the FFV was a decoy so we would not see the other boat coming." Buffer is giving Kate this I have more to tell you but can't in front of these guys look which Kate notices

"Thank you Buffer both dismissed. Buffer can I have a word with you in my cabin please"

"Yes Ma'am" Kate and Buffer both go off to her cabin

"Ok Buffer take a seat. First thing as you will be aware of once we dock Mike is going to be one pissed off person to see me injured yet again so we got to make sure the X stays below deck till Mike has gone. Also the look you were giving me care to explain more to me as it seemed you wanted to say something but felt like you could not."

"Ma'am I think there is something up with the X he was more concerned about picking a fight with me than dealing with the passengers on the boat and also he spoke to them in some language which I have no idea how to understand I think he might be behind all of this. Don't you think it is strange how none of our equipment gets damage but twice you have been hurt? I don't trust him or like him Mam and I think he should be removed from this boat."

"Thank Buffer I know him from ADFA and officer training school he was an egg head then and still seems that way does he follow anything I say before you guys do boarding's?"

"He does to a point mam he does not search the guys I do that knowing how pissed you would be if it is not done and personally I don't want to be blamed for getting you hurt or anything happening on board this ship"

"Ok Buffer thanks for that I will talk to Maxine about it when we are docked and I have had my shoulder checked Jones thinks there is a bullet in it might need surgery which as you are well aware of I hate hospitals" Buffer laughs at this

"Ok Buffer you can go now thanks we should be back in port in about 2hours"

Kate heads back to the bridge. Kate decides that she should contact Hammersley before she docks and inform Mike of what has happened


	8. Chapter 8

Kate is on the Bridge with her RO, Swain, Buffer and Spider the X is off getting a hot drink.

"RO can you get the Hammersley for me please on the stat phone"

"Yes Mam" "Mam Commander Flynn for you" Ro passes Kate the Stat phone

On Hammersley who are close to docking at Cairns.

"Sir Phone call form HMAS Chandlers for you" RO passes Mike the stat phone

"Thanks RO"

"HI Mike it is me"

"Hello me what can I do for you" Mike has a big grin on his face

"I am warning you of a situation so you don't get a surprise when we dock in 1 hour"

"What you mean you docking in 1hour you meant to be on patrol for 2weeks. Hang on situation Kate what the hell has happened this time." Mike is not looking at all impressed Swain can see he is worried.

"Just another attack on our bridge but this time I got injured more than last time. I need to go to the hospital and get my shoulder checked well Jones thinks I need surgery on it but I think I am fine."

"Kate what has happened to your shoulder that requires an ambulance" Mike is looking worried

"Jones thinks I have a bullet in it"

"WHAT THE HELL KATE. How the hell did it happen this time twice in less than 2 weeks is not on?" Everyone on the bridge of Hammersley looks at Mike

"Hey at least my XO has lasted longer than that" Kate tries to change the subject

"Don't change the subject here Kate. You are going to the hospital regardless and if I have too I will bloody well take you myself understood."

"Yea, yea whatever you say" Buffer laughs at this and Kate is trying hard not too. At this the XO walks back on to the bridge.

"Anyway I just rang to let you know what is happening so you did not panic"

"Don't you worry I will panic and I will be coming with you got it"

"Yea whatever you say. Anyway see you in an hour"

"Ok Kate sees you in an hour" they both hang up. Mike is not impressed

On Hammersley Swain decides to talk to Mike.

"Sir is everything ok"

"No Swain Chandlers has had another attack on their bridge but this time Kate got shot in the shoulder she thinks she is total fine and there is nothing wrong with her."

"That sounds like her boss"

"Yea it does thou I am not impressed about this 2 attacks of gun fire on the bridge in 2 weeks something is not right"

"Yea sounds dodgy to me boss"

"Anyway Swain the Chandlers will be docking in an hour I am going with Kate to the hospital to make sure she does as she is told. Can I leave you here in charge?"

"Sure Boss and we will came and check on her once we are done here"

"Thanks Swain"

On HMAS Chandlers

"Mam you did not tell me his xo did not last" Replies Buffer

"His XO lasted all of 5days before he had them replace has another female one again thou from what I saw of her I think she has ideas about him"

"Well mam thank goodness for the rules then" Buffer gives Kate one of those cheeky grins

"Yes thank god for the rules. Anyway we are docking in an hour I am going to go down and get a few things sorted before we dock as I will be leaving straight away with spider. Buffer I leave you in charge of docking and making sure all is sorted out"

"Yes Mam"

"Boss shouldn't that be my job making sure everything is done I am the 2IC on Chandlers" replies the X

"Sorry X but right now I do not trust you I trust Buffer and so I am leaving him in charge if you have any problems then inform Maxine at Navcom. Right I am off"

Kate leaves the bridge. The X is not impressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Back on Hammersley.

Mike is talking to Maxine at Navcom

"Maxine you need to do something. Twice in 2weeks is far too much."

"Maxine I don't care it is the safety of Kate and her crew next time it could be deadly"

"Well someone must be at fault here Maxine even I don't get the windows of Hammersley shot at that often and I would say I am more of a cowboy that Kate is"

"Thanks Maxine anyway better go Chandlers is coming in to dock and the ambulance is here."

"Yes I am going with Kate otherwise who else will make her stay and do as she is told we both can be very stubborn when we won't to be"

"Yes I will cya Maxine"

Mike hangs up the phone and goes to wait for Kate to off load. The rest of the crew of Hammersley are all waiting on board till they are txt about what is happening.

Back on chandlers

"Ok Buffer I am going to off load along with Spider to the ambulance" Kate can see Mike is waiting

"Sure Mam I will come and visit you once finished here"

The X is on the bridge and notices Mike Flynn waiting on the dock. What is he doing waiting here for us to dock?

Kate is coming off the gang way when she feels light headed and passes out Mike is right there to catch her. The XO of Chandlers sees this and grins. Kate is not responding she is loaded in to the ambulance and is rushed off. Buffer sees what happens and heads over to Mike.

"Sir what happened?"

"Buffer you can call me Mike she came off and just passed out they rushing her off now the crew on Hammersley are on board they told me to tell you to go and see them once finished and you guys can all came to the hospital together"

"Thanks Sir but the X left me in charge here so might be some time before I am free"

"Why is that Buff?"

"Will explain later Sir you better go after her otherwise you be in trouble" Mike just grins

"Ok Buff see you later" Mike heads off to his car and drives to the navy hospital.

An hour later the crew of Hammersley and Buffer are all waiting at the hospital for news on Kate. The last they heard was she still was not awake and had been rushed into surgery to have the bullet removed and repaired. Mike is sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. The crew can see he is worried and stressed out. No one else from Chandlers has been to see how their Boss is Spider is staying in overnight to be observed.

Charge decides to see if anyone wants a drink. A few do thou Mike does not respond.

"Sir Do you want a coffee" asks swain giving him a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"Um yea that be nice thanks" replies Mike

Charge heads off. Sally arrives along with Bomber. They both give their partners a hug.

"Leo how is he doing" asks Bomber "not good he is worried she passed out on the docks and is yet to wake up but is in surgery right now"

A little while later the Doctor comes out.

"Family of Leut Commander McGregor" Mike stands up

"I am Mike Flynn her boyfriend she has no other family par us here. Is she ok?" This is no surprise to the crew they already knew that once Kate was posted off that the two of them became an item. Thou Swain knows it goes way back but has never had any course to say anything to Navcom as nothing has happened that he has proof of

"She is in recovery right now. She is one lucky lady the bullet missed a major vein. But she did lose a fear amount of blood. That is why she passed out at the docks."

"When can I see her?"

"Once she has been moved from recovery someone will came and get you thou I only won't 2 people at a time in with her she is still not out of the woods yet"

"Thanks Doctor"

Mike heads off to a corner of the waiting room away from the others. Sally and Swain watch him.

"Chris he will be lost if anything happens to Kate"

"I know Sal they are so much in love it is not funny they soul mates. It was hard watching Kate after we thought he was dead. I would say it the same for him too" Swain gives Sal a big hug "I love you Sal never forget that"

"I won't Chris" both with tears in their eyes.

Another hour later a nurse comes into the waiting area.

"Mike Flynn" Mike stands up and walks over to the nurse

"Yes I am Mike"

"You can come with me we have moved Kate to a room now you are able to visit she is asleep thou"

Everyone gets up and follows Mike and the nurse. Mike goes in with the nurse. Everyone else looks on form outside. After a few minutes Swain walks in, Sal waits outside while the rest of the crew decide to go off and visit Spider giving Mike and Kate some space. When he gets in he hears faint crying. Mike has Kate's Hand and is trying not to cry.

"Sir she will be ok" Swain says

"What if I had lost her Swain? This is not on twice in 2weeks and she has been shot at on her own bridge" Mike is crying now. Swain brings in him for a big hug (man hug of course) Mike stays like that for a few minutes just crying. Sal watches on giving Swain a smile and saying thanks to him.

"Sir is there anything I can do for you"

"No thanks Swain you should head off with Sal I am going to stay here with her… Oh hang on Swain there is something I don't want to leave her but back on Hammersley in the safe is a small box can you go get it for me please and bring it here to me please."

"Sure thing boss will go do that right now for you"

"Thanks Swain"

"Back soon" Swain leaves Sal goes with him to the ship to get the item Mike has asked Swain to get.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning.

Kate is awake. She is watching Mike who is asleep his head on her bed, his hands on hers. Mike stirs. He opens his eyes and sees that Kate is awake.

"Hi sweetie how you feeling?"

"Um sore tired but pleased to see your face" Mike gets up out of his chair and leans over and gives Kate a kiss on the lips.

"I was so worried Kate. When you passed out and would not wake up I was scared I would lose you"

"It is ok Mike I am here now I will be fine" Kate smiles at Mike

Mike puts his hand into his pocket. One hand is still holding Kate's Hand. Outside Swain and Buffer have just arrived and Swain notices what Mike is holding in his pocket and tells buffer to wait.

"Kate I need to tell you something but you got to promise me not to talk till I have finished ok?" Kate just nods her head.

"I won't to ask you something. I know I have not been good and saying how I feel and running at times too but after what happened yesterday I can't wait (Mike pulls out the box from his pocket and opens it)… Kate would you marry me?" Kate just nods her head.

"Yes Mike Yes of course I would" Mike slips the ring on, leans in and they kiss. Swain and buffer watch from outside with grins on their faces they decide to head off towards Spiders room to give Mike and Kate some more time alone not wanting to interrupt their moment

An hour later Maxine walks in to check up on Kate. Kate is on her own Mike is off getting changed

"Hi Kate how you doing"

"Better thank you Mam" Maxine notices something on her finger

"No mam hear Kate just Maxine is fine. And I see Mike has pulled finger out by the looks."

"Yes he has"

"Well congratulations Kate. Thou you said you needed to talk to me"

"Yes I do I need a replacement XO the one I got is not up to standard. He does not listen well likes to chat back at me. I need someone I can trust to do as I say I may be a female CO but still I need to be respected and listen too. I also feel he might be behind the attacks on our bridge. Nothing gets damaged par me"

"Ok Kate I will look into it and see what I can find out" Mike then walks in to see Maxine and Kate talking.

"Hi Mike I am just leaving and congratulations on the engagement. Oh and Mike Hammersley has one week shore leave and Chandlers is in being repaired again so you guys are on leave as well Kate"

"Thanks Maxine" Mike goes over to Kate and gives her a kiss and then hands her a chocolate Milk

"As requested one chocolate Milk not Dark" Kate laughs

"So how long does the doc think u been in for?"

"He said a few days then should be out of here." Next thing they hear footsteps loads of them. They both grin knowing full well who is coming.

Sal is holding some flowers and a present for Kate.

"Sorry Boss but I saw what happened this morning and was unable to hold it back so the crew all know" replies Swain the crew all give Kate and Mike a hug the only one missing is Hamersley's XO

"Thou it is about bloody time Boss" chips in Buffer

"Thanks guys thou you know the rules"

"Yes Sir" Kate just cracks up laughing leans forward and whispers in Mikes ears. "If only they knew how long I have really waited" which makes Mike laugh out loud.

"OH and by the way we all have 1 week shore leave"

Mike rings his Xo to inform her of the shore leave. She asks Mike out for a drinks Mike agrees Friday night at his house for a BBQ.

"Ok guys BBQ my place Friday night Kate should be home by then. Bring the usual ok." Everyone nods and agrees

A little while later everyone par Mike leaves. Sal agrees to come back later with Chloe to visit Kate.

Mike and Kate are talking. Kate's XO is standing outside watching what is going on. He remembers Mike from Officer School and the course that Mike was the teacher off. Jason is not happy Miss Princess Perfect rejected him and no girl does that and he knows why she did it too thou little do they know that he was watching them and taking pictures of them at Watson bay. Maybe I can use it to my advantage. Jason decides to leave and came back later.

A little while later Mike leaves Kate to go home and ring his parents. Kate rings Steve Marshall her step day and his Wife Helen to let them know of the good news.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on that Day Kate's XO was at home looking at photos that he took of Kate and one Commander Flynn from back at Watson bay. And Mikes new XO was deciding what outfit to wear to dinner on Friday night no knowing it was a family BBQ. Also later that day Steve and his wife Helen board a plane to fly to Cairns. And Mike's parents start to drive up to Cairns from their farm which is 4hrs away.

Mike is at the hospital with Kate again. The Doctor is visiting.

"Doctor when will Kate be allowed to came home?" asks Mike

"Well as long as she has a good night tonight she should be allowed out tomorrow lunch time. Thou she will need help with some things and she needs rest too. I would prefer it if she was staying with someone and not be on her own"

"NP there Doc she can stay at my place" Kate looks at Mike. The doctor leaves.

"You just want me to stay so you can get me into bed with you Mike" Kate says with a little giggle.

"Of course but you can sleep in the spare room if you like" Mike grins at Kate

"Like hell Mike and thanks"

"NP soon we be sharing the same bed anyway. And my home is your home now too" Mike gives Kate a kiss. "So Mam what would you like me to bring in for dinner tonight as I can't see you eating the food they have here" Mike and Kate keep talking for a little why

Kate's XO Jason puts some of the Watson Bay photos into an envelope and couriers them off to Maxine with not return address or name of who sent them.

The next Day Maxine is at her office when the courier drops off the Mail. Maxine opens it up and pulls out the Photos which have been wrapped with some paper around them to protect them. She goes through them seeing many photos of Kate and Mike they look younger than they are now. She turns them over to see if there is any info on the back. She finds dates and where. Maxine is not impressed with what she reads. Watson Bay. Student Kate McGregor and instructor Mike Flynn. She decides to go visit Kate and Mike she takes the photos to show them to get them to explain. Maxine does not think to check their files to see if this has been talked about or not.

Back at the hospital. Mike is outside the hospital talking on his mobile phone. Just as he ends the call he bumps into someone.

"Sorry there did not see you" replies Mike

"NP"

"Name is Mike Flynn, Commander Mike Flynn. Who are you here to visit then" Mike decides to start up a conversation as they both walk into the hospital together.

"I am coming in to see how my CO is sir she got injured two days ago and I am Leut Jason Green" replies Jason

"That is no good what happened?" The name rings a bell for Mike but can't total remember where

"She got shot in the shoulder" Mike is not impressed

"So would you care to explain to me how Kate got shot at in the bridge of a Patrol boat even I am not that lucky to get shot at and not twice in 2weeks?"

"Not sure Sir but how do you now my CO Sir"

"She was my XO on Hammersley before she transferred off." As they reach the room. Kate is talking to Helen, Steve's Wife and Mikes Mum Jo. Both Mike and Jason walk in to the room

"Hi Mum, Helen" Mike then goes over to Kate bed learns over and gives her a kiss "I brought a visitor with me Kate your XO" Kate does not look impressed at all at Mike. Helen and Jo both decide to leave and tell Kate they will see her at home later on.

"Hello Leut and what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you" askes Kate

"Just seeing how you are doing Mam" Just as Kate is about to ask him another question Steve and Maxine both walk in. Both not looking at all impressed.

"Leut Green can you please leave I need to talk to these two officers alone." Replies Maxine

"Sure Mam" Jason leaves he notices Maxine carrying something. Jason it hoping it is the photos of Kate and Mike together at Watson bay. And what is even better is the admiral is here to see them too no getting out of it that easily. Thou Jason has no idea that Steve is family to Kate and Maxine is like family to Mike.

Once Jason has left Maxine closes the door to the room.

"Right you two care to explain to me what these are." Maxine opens up the bag and places the photos on Kate's bed. They both go white as and start to look a tad worried.

"Who the bloody hell took these" is the first thing that comes out of Mikes mouth.

"We all would like to know that Mike but I would say someone who was there when you guys were"

"But we were careful" Kate sees one photo "What the hell this person was even spying into my own home" This photo is of Mike half-dressed Kate in a bikini and them kissing in her kitchen

Steve is standing there. Giving them some time to look at them and decide what to do. Mike decides to go first

"Well as you can see these are from Watson bay. Kate was on the officer course that I was taking down there. She was the first and only student I have had anything other than strictly professional relations with. But there was something there. I was attracted to her in a way I never have been with anyone else. We decided to see each other but we both thought we were being careful. Making sure we were not followed or seen doing anything that was not right when in public." Mike stops talking to gather his thoughts Maxine and Steve can both see this is not easy for both of them Kate is not sure what to say. Without thinking Kate address Steve as Dad

"Dad you know how I was all of a sudden even more engrossed with my course and my work. And How I did not want to be posted on Hammersley and I would not give you a reason" Maxine is a little stunned to hear Kate call Steve her dad.

"Yes I do but you refused to tell me anything or the reason. Was he the reason" Kate just nods her head to agree

"Sir you know how a couple of years after Kate came on board we found those army weapons and the two ex-officers of the army and navy and one of them told you about Watson bay and me and some blonde bombshell as he called if he was referring to Kate. And you saw how worried I was"

"Yes I remember we noted but did not do anything about it but no proof plus they had other problems too. Has anything happened on board to cause concern?"

"No Sir after Watson Bay we did not see each other again till you placed her on Hammersley mush to my dislike at the time. Thou she became the best XO I have ever had sadly the new ones have huge shoes to full. Kate smiles at this. We got back together when I was posted at Navcom but as soon as I returned to the ship we stopped. Then finally we were able to get on different boats and so we started it again"

"Dad we both value our careers and so did not let it affect our work to much there has been the odd time that it has but those have been situations that are far out of what we normal deal with and more to do with life and death of one of us that we may of slipped into the grey areas but sometimes when dealing with those it is hard not too but we did not give any of the crew reason to think that there was more going on than a great working partnership" replies Kate

"Oh well Steve I think this is far too gone in the past they have been able to work together and nothing else has happened that we have proof of so I think we should just note this down and not do anything about it. What do you think?"

"Think it is a good Idea Maxine. Anyway I better head off Helen will be wondering where I am. See you all later on"

"Yep we be home soon once the doctor allows me to leave." Replies Kate Maxine waits till Steve has left

"Kate why did you call Steve your Dad I thought u didn't to know who your farther was?"

"He is my Step-dad I call him dad as they both have been like family to me since I joined the Navy. A few years ago I started calling him dad and Helen mum it felt right they done more for me than my own parents ever did. Thou I told them I won't no special treatment because of it"

"Also Kate I am looking into a new XO for you but that might be hard both you and Mike are as bad as each other."

"Hang on Kate your XO Jason Green was he not in the same class as you?" Askes Mike

"Yea he was the one who nick names me Miss Princess Perfect"

"Also the one that you rejected to go out with and who also hated the fact that you were the only female not to date him?" Maxine is watching as the two of them keep talking.

"Yes he said that once day i would be sorry I did not say yes to him"

"He also was a great one for being a jerk too from what I remember. As towards the end of the course I did have to send him to be spoken too as he was treating us both with disrespect"

"Oh yea he was not happy about that one at all the first teacher to send him off to be told off"

"Kate Mike could of he taken these and now be using it against you?" speaks up Maxine figuring out what the two of them where thinking

"I would not put it past him he has been a really prick for me not listening I have had to let Buffer take over a number of his jobs he talks back won't listen" Mike laughs

"What so funny Mike"

"Sounds Like someone else I know when they first boarded Hammersley"

"Ha ha very funny Mike. But yea I would not put it past him to do something like this"

"Ok thank you two I will sort him out he is off your boat now Kate we can't have this going on"


	12. Chapter 12

Jason was eating lunch in a local café when he overheard some of the Hammersley crew talking about a BBQ at Mike house the following day. Jason thought he would go along and see what was happening. He then gets a phone call from Navcom asking him to come in for a meeting. Little does he know he is about to lose his job on chandlers.

The following day at Mike's house they are talking about things and getting ready for the evening. Mikes parents (John and Jenny) have gone food shopping while Steve and Helen have gone out to visit a few friends before returning later for the BBQ.

That evening most of the crew of Hammersley had arrived early as they always do. Pete and Spider were also there. Nikki had made a surprise visit which Kate thought was great her and Nikki where sitting down talking and catching up. Steve, Helen, John, Jenny and Maxine where in a corner of the backyard talking away to themselves and watching how the crew seemed so close and like one big happy family even the ones that where no longer on Hammersley. Mike was in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring he yelled out he would get it. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his XO in a low cut top and a pair of firm fitting shorts.

"X welcome go through to the backyard the rest of the crew are out there" Mike walked out with her. The crew welcomed her. Buffer smelt a rat and so did Kate when they saw who Mike's new XO was. Mike walked over to Kate and whispered in her ear which made Kate go bright red and giggle. Mike's X was surprised that others where here she thought it would be just her and Mike not a bunch of the crew and others that she had no idea of.

Mike walks over to Charge to see how the BBQ is coming alone.

"Right oh everyone dinner is ready help yourselves" Yells Mike from the BBQ he gets a plate and gets Kate some food Pete does the same thing and then speaks to Mike.

"Hey Mike I don't think those two over there heard you" Pete says point to Kate and Nikki who are chatting away laughing and enjoying themselves

"Yea better take this plate to Kate and get her meds for her." Mike's X watches him and he goes over and gives Kate her plate of food. After a little while everyone is sitting around eating their food. Mike mum has just been and taken their plates including Nikki and Pete who is sitting with them talking away.

"Excess me everyone" Yells Steve. It is then the Jason turns up lets himself in via the front door it is not locked and is in the lounge when he hears Steve talking.

"Right I will like to make a toast. To my daughter Kate and Mike. Well done on your engagement. I hope you have many happy years together. Don't worry Kate I will have a bigger speech for your wedding" Kate goes bright red". Most of the crew know that Steve is Kate's step dad so it is no shock thou Jason is shocked no wonder I lost my job then. He leaves Mikes please. Mikes X is shocked to hear this. "To Mike and Kate" Everyone rises their glasses to Mike and Kate they all say Mike is just sitting there with Kate in his arms. Both a tad red.

Sally has gone in and turned on the stereo and has it set up so the music can be heard outside. She comes back out.

"I think it is time for some dancing and Charge I won't one of those guava Mojo's Swain keeps telling me about" Next thing you here is a bunch of Navy sailors yelling Guava Mojo's. Mike sits on the sun chair and leans back on it. Kate decides to join and they both lay there enjoying the sounds of their friends and family. After a little while Pete, Nikki, Swain and Sally come over and join them they all sit there talking away. Mikes X has left.

Steve is watching from the other side on how everyone just gets along so well. Steve then hears Mike talking

"Hey guys noise level please we don't need the police around" Yells Mike they complain about being told to drop the noise level down some. The next thing gets Steve laughing

"Excess me the Boss has asked you all to quieten down are we wonting to clean Hammersley with a toothbrush tomorrow are we" says Kate in a very stern voice. Everyone quieten downs and goes yes mam. Steve is laughing. Maxine notices this.

"Steve what is so funny?" asks Maxine

"Well, Mike asked the crew to do something they complained the Kate who is not even on Hammersley told them off and they all basically went running to hide in the corner at the mention of a toothbrush. She not even their boss or has any authority over them but they listen to her even when she is engaged to Mike"

Maxine just smiles. "Steve can I have a word with you in private"

"Sure Maxine" Steve and Maxine go off and talk away from everyone else


	13. Chapter 13

1 year on and 2days out from their wedding

Kate and Mike are busy finish off wedding stuff their wedding is a few days out. And thanks to the family it has turned in to a big affair.

"Kate why did we let our families decide that our wedding was going to be this big" complains Mike

"Don't ask me you know I would prefer to run away and do this but no Steve has half the Brass attending cause they can't believe that Mike Flynn who was wedded to Patrol Boats is getting Married" Mike comes up to Kate and puts his hands on her hips and then leans in a gives her a kiss.

"Running away sound just nice right about now"

"Yea sadly we can't Nikki will kill me if we do" They stand there in each other arms.

"Well at least we got one thing our way no separate hen or stag do just one big one together with all our friends. I warned our local haunt that we will be in and what we are there for and he has given us a discount for the night and will provide food for us all to eat while there as well. And I have organise the Taxi Company to have a Taxi and Van on standby outside the pub to make sure everyone gets home safe and sound"

"Good thinking there Sir. Thou did you sort out the music there Sir" Kate says with some cheek in her voice.

"All sorted too. Well time we got ready to go don't you?"

"Yeo thou I would not mind some company in the shower"

4hours later at their local haunt. The pub near the Navy dock.

The crew is inside celebrating. Kate, Sal, Nikki, and Bomber are on the dance floor dancing up a storm. Mike is talking to the boys.

"Charge can you do me a favour please can you get the DJ to put a slow song for me"

"Sure thing boss" Mike gets up followed by Swain, Pete and 2dads. The slow song starts the couples enjoy some time together.

Charge walks back to the group with a huge grin on his face.

"Charge what are you plotting" asks Dutch

"I requested the next song be something far more interesting let's see what happens with the next song I am sure Nikki and Pete are together. And with the amount she has drunken and Pete too we will find out"

"Why what happens when she is drunk Charge"

"Let's just say she forgets she is a Navy officer and the regulations and becomes a normal person human you could say" They both smile. The song finishes. Nikki, Pete, 2Dads and Bomber stay on the dance floor Sal and Kate head to the lady's room while Swain goes and sits down and Mike orders some more drinks. The rest of the guys are so busy watching the other 4 they don't notice that Mike has some lady talking to him.

Mike is standing at the bar ordering some drinks none soft drinks for some of them. When he feels a tab on his shoulder. He turns around and is shocked to see who it is.

"Ursula what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk outside please?"

"Um ok but not for too long. Dave if anyone is looking for me tell them I am on the deck and take these drinks to our table."

"Sure Mike" replies Dave. Mike picks up his drink and head out with Ursula. Once outside Mike starts talking

"Ursula what are you doing here aren't you meant to be in witness protection"

"I was but I was able to leave it 2days ago so I came here looking for you."

"Why?" Kate gets back to the group and can't find Mike. Maybe he went to the loo too she thinks.

"Well you did say I could look you up if I was back out this way"

"That was 7yrs ago Ursula I have moved on. Don't you think you should too" Kate is standing in the door area to the deck. Mike and Ursula can't see her

"Well Mike that was not the only reason I came back yes I do still love (Kate is not impressed to hear that) but what you don't know is that you have a son."

"WHAT!" comes out of Kate mouth? Mike turns around and goes straight to Kate

"Ursula we only did it once and I used protection are you positive it is mine and not someone else's child" Mike is still standing by Kate with his arm around her

"Yes I am sure Mike"

"Then why now why tell me now why not 7yrs ago when you found out surely the police could of gotten a message to me about it" Mike is starting to get worried and stressed.

"Mike I will go back inside and be with the others if you need me that is where I will be" says Kate

"Thanks Babe" Mike gives Kate a small gentle kiss on the lips. Kate goes back inside. Pete notices she is not herself.

"Mam you ok?"

"No Buff can you watch from the door of the deck someone has turned up to turn things upside down again. Don't do anything just stay out of sight but within hearing distance please.

Kate sits down beside Nikki.

"Kate what's wrong?" Sal looks at Kate after Nikki asked this question

"One Doctor Ursula Moral has turned up claiming that she has a child and Mike is the farther." Kate relays back to the others.

"Don't let her get to you Kate. In 2 days Mike and you will be married." Comes from Sal

"Don't remind me why did it have to be so dam big and over the top"

"Well the Admiral seems very impressed about it all from what I heard. And also form what the news is saying they never expected their cowboy Mike Flynn to marry they all thought Hammersley was his wife" Kate Laughs

"Nar Nikki she is the mistress now" Kate smiles

Back outside on the deck Pete is standing out of sight but making sure that Mike has back up if he needs it.

"Ursula come one why are you doing this 2days out from my wedding. And you can't say you know nothing about it. It is all over the news and everything"

"Well yes I did not about it Mike and as soon as I was aloud out I came here to tell you it is a mistake I love you. Kate is nothing compared to what we had no have Mike. I won't you, you can't get Married out son needs us both" Pete is shocked to hear that Mike has a son

"Ursula I am marrying Kate in 2days that is not going to change at all. Now re this so called son I have I a DNA test done to confirm it I don't believe that the one night we did it and I used protection could get you pregnant unless there is something you are not telling me here?"

Ursula moves closer to Mike. Kate walks up to Pete "Buff how is it going?" "Um let's say she is not a happy camper about you and him getting married"

"Mike come on you are his father no one else Mike and because you are his father don't you think you should be marrying me and not that tart"

"Kate is no tart thanks Ursula she is one amazing woman who hopefully is not to upset with this info you have so kindly decided to drop on us" Pete looks at Kate with what does he mean by that look. "I will tell you later Buff" replies Kate

Ursula steps even closer to Mike

"Come on Mike I can show you what you mean to me right here right now" she puts her hands on Mikes face and kisses him before he can have a change to react. Kate is beside Mike and gives Ursula a slap across the face.

"Ursula if you need to contact us please do so through the Navy Lawyers here in Cairns otherwise I do not want to see you near Mike or me again unless lawyers are present got it? Kate says in a sharp tone

"No need to get bossy with me. Give it a few years and he be wonting to come back to me"

"In your dreams Ursula" Ursula walks off. Kate stands beside Mike. Mike then brings her into a cuddle. Pete leaves them alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I noticed I made a mistake I have Jo as Mikes mum then Jenny so going to stick with John and Jenny as Mikes parents name sorry if u got confused I only just noticed it myself. Now if some of the info I use in this chapter is not correct for Aussie let me know as I was doing it via info for NZ

The following day

Mike and Kate are at their house talking. Both sitting on the couch. Kate is a tad upset over last night with Ursula

"Kate don't worry about her if this child is mine then we will deal with it but till I have the DNA proof to say it is mine then I don't believe her. We getting married tomorrow regardless" Thou Mike is thinking to himself of different things she could have done. Kate looks up at Mike and smiles they start to kiss. Then the door opens they are too much into their own world to hear the front door open and Mike's parents along with Steve and Helen walk in.

"Excess us but can you take that to your room please" John says to his oldest son. They just sit there grinning.

30minutes later at Mike and Kate's there is a number of people there talking about the next day's events when the doorbell rings. Kate goes to answer it.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Is Mike Flynn available please?"

"Mike someone for you" Mike comes to the door Kate is still there

"Mike Flynn how can I help you" Mike offers his hand out but the other guy does not take it.

"I have been requested to deliver these straight to you" The guy hands Mike an A4 size envelope. The guy turns and leaves. Mike and Kate are not sure what to make out they go back to the lounge and Mike opens up the envelope. He pulls out a stack of white pages. As he starts to read them he gets this worried pissed off look on his face. Kate goes over to him.

"Mike what's up?" Mike hands Kate the papers and goes outside. Kate starts reading. He says nothing at all to anyone. Everyone is starting to worry

"Oh No how dear she" Everyone who is in the room look over to Kate

"Kate what's up?" Asks Helen as she goes over to Kate to see what she is reading.

"How dear she do this to us the day before we get married." Kate passes the papers to Helen and walks out to be with Mike she has tears in her eyes. Helen starts reading. She does not like what she is seeing.

"Steve, John, Jenny can you guys came with me to the kitchen I need a word" They get up and go to the kitchen the others sit in the lounge wondering what is going on.

"Steve this is what has gotten those too worried. Someone by the name of Ursula Morrell is claiming she is already married to Mike and that they have a child together and that she is wonting 50% of everything he owns plus what she is owed in child support because they have no lived together for the last 6yrs and 5yrs of that was with his child."

Steve takes the papers and starts reading next thing he is on the phone and passes them over to John and Jenny. The guys in the lounge have decided to leave.

"Mrs Marshall give us a ring when you won't us to come back" says Nikki

"Will do Nikki thanks" and they leave

"No wonder they are worried she is claiming one huge sum of money"

Out on the deck Mike and Kate are sitting down on one of the sun chairs talking.

"Kate you believe me don't you"

"Of course I do" Kate leans into Mike some more they sit there just holding each other.

"Why did she have to do this today we will never get it sorted before tomorrow?"

"Will still get married tomorrow Kate our families and us have put far too much into it for it not to happen. We can't let her win this Kate."

"Mike but what about this child that is meant to be yours what are we going to do then"

"Kate as I said earlier on we will deal with that once we have the DNA proof to say so."

They sit there a little longer then Steve comes out to talk to them

"Hey you two care to explain what is going on and why you got those papers Mike?"

"Well Long story short. You remember Ursula she was part of Bright Island and those deaths. Well at that time we had a relationship only did it once used protection, she then went into witness protection due to it you can check with AFP. Last night while we were out with the others she turned up at the pub and told me I had a child she also told me she love me and I was not to marry Kate because she loved me I told her that I don't love her and I was marrying Kate and that if this child is mine I won't DNA results to prove so before I do anything then Kate told her that if she wants any more contact with us to use our Lawyers that the Navy has and that we don't wont to see her again. I contacted the lawyers this morning to get them to sort out DNA testing. Me being married to her is bullshit and whatever she has to say so is not correct. And also AFP told us that if anyone asked about Dr Ursula Morrell we were to say she was dead."

"Kate you got anything to add" askes Steve

"Yes make sure there are guards on duty at the both venues to make sure she does not get in and cause more trouble"

"Sure thing will sort it out know. I also been talking to the lawyers about it they are looking into it I will now contacted the AFP and get what info I can from them. You two just relax and rest you got a big day tomorrow and regardless of what was delivered today you two will be married tomorrow. I better go talk later"

"Thanks" they both say. Steve leaves and heads off out of the house to sort things out. Mike and Kate stay on the deck for a while.

Several hours later Helen goes out to check on Mike and Kate and finds them asleep together on the chair she turns around and leaves them to sleep.

2hours later Steve turns up

"Ok so where are our love birds" asks Steve

"Asleep outside on the deck together" replies Helen

"Well better wake them as we got to talk to them" Helen goes out and wakes them up them both come inside with Helen

"Steve Helen said you needed to talk to us" comes from Mike

"Yes Mike I been talking to the AFP they said when Ursula went into witness protection there was no record of a marriage to anyone. They also said that when someone does go into witness protection if they are married the person they were married too is then able to remarry later on with no issues. As the person is normal classed as dead so anything that relates to them is then classed as such including any marriages? But one thing they did say was that about 7months into the witness protection she did give birth she told the police who his father was but was told she was not allowed to put it on the birth certificate. They never knew when they took her that she was pregnant it came out about a week afterwards."

"Ok so what next then"

"Well we go ahead with tomorrow and wait for the DNA results the Doctor told me takes about 2weeks to do them. I will keep in contact with the lawyers to see how things are going. Now why don't we get something to eat shell we order in tonight?"


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning Kate woke up to Nikki screaming at her to wake up.

"Nikki shut up I am going back to sleep"

"No you are not you need to shower and start getting ready it's your wedding day" Kate just sighed. She been looking forward to this day for a long time but she also did not wont the whole public affair that was going down with it.

Down in the lounge of Mike and Kate's House the other woman where all there talking. Kate had chosen Sally, Bomber and Nikki as her bridesmaids. Kate gets out of the shower. She is starting to feel a tad nervous. Kate goes down to the lounge to be with the rest of the ladies that are in the house. The girls start getting ready. Hair and makeup first. Kate is being pampered something she is not use to at all. But she is enjoying it

Over at Swains house. Mike is pacing up and down the lounge.

"Sir why don't you sit down you will wear out my carpet if you are not careful."

"Sorry Swain" Mike sits down. Mike's brother comes in with a stiff drink for Mike

"Mike drink this it might help" says Greg

"Thanks Greg"

"Sir where did you hang your ceremony Whites?"

"Charge has them Swain. Along with the white suit for Greg so he does not stand out to much form us"

"Right and when is Charge Arriving?"

"In about 10mins I hope" Mike pulls out his mobile and texts Charge to find out where he is. As he hits the send button the door opens.

"I am here Sir" says Charge carrying the suits and whites needed for the wedding.

"HI Charge. Well Sir it is about time we got you all dressed and ready to go we have 30mins before we have to leave is that enough time for you lot to get dressed." Asks Swain

"It should be it is not that hard with the whites thank god no tail" replies Mike and they all laugh. They know how much Mike hates tails

Back with Kate and the girls they are now getting into their dresses Steve has arrived as well.

"Sal can you came here please"

"Sure Kate"

"Hey can you go put this in the car make sure no one sees you ok" Sal grins and nods and goes and does it

"Right me off to get into my dress Mum can you come and help please?"

"Sure thing honey" Helen and Kate head off to Kate's room so she can get changed. A few minutes later Kate is in her dress looking at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a lovely strapless floor length Ivory gown. Very simple but elegant.

"You look amazing honey" Helen is trying not to cry

"Don't cry otherwise I will" replies Kate

"Right time to go now Kate Dad is downstairs waiting for you the Girls are already in the first Limo"

"Limo who ordered them?"

"We did Honey well Dad did so blame him ok" Kate smiles

As Kate walks down the stair to the lounge Steve looks up and sees how amazing she looks a lone tear escapes.

"Kate you look amazing. You ready to go" askes Steve as he gives Kate a hug

"Sure thing let's get going"

An hour later at the church. Everyone is seated. Up the front is Mike with his best men. Charge, Swain and his brother Greg and of course the person doing the ceremony. Music starts playing and you see Bomber coming down first then Nikki, Sal they are all wearing knee length lavender coloured dresses. The music keeps playing and then a few minutes later Kate enters along with Steve. Mike looks at her and just can't take his eyes off her. Kate blushes when she sees the look on Mikes face the look of just how stunning she looks.

When Kate gets to Mike. Mikes Gives her a hug and whispers in her ear

"You look Stunning"

"You not looking to bad yourself either"

Towards the end of the ceremony a number of Sailors formed a guard of Honour outside the church with their swords. Inside as Mike kissed Kate and loads of wolf whistles where heard they headed outside to see the guard of honour. Leading it was Dutchy and Pete, with Spider and 2Dad's next and then another 4 pairs of Hammersley crew and other sailors. No one had noticed that Pete, Dutchy, 2dad's and Spider had left the church to go outside. Mike and Kate were very surprised that the guys had done this for them.

A couple of hours later after photos had been taken. Dinner had been eaten, speeches had been done. Cake cut it was time for Kate to throw the bouquet. The ladies all lined up Kate turned around and throw it. Nikki caught it Bomber just screamed with Joy. Kate disappeared with Mike, Sal and Swain on their heels.

Pete got up to start talking as he was the MC for the night. He sees the look on Nikki's face. And puts on a huge grin just for her.

"Right Ladies and gentlemen and anyone in-between" Which of course makes everyone laugh

"I would like to bring the happy couple up to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife but sadly I have somehow lost them."

"God Pete we can't leave you to do anything cans we" Yells Charge

"Thanks Charge thou it also looks like we have lost the best man and the maid of honour too. Right has anyone here seen them?" Sal and Swain and standing by the light switch for the room which is out of sight of the others as it has two locations. Both trying not to laugh. "Sal hun they have no idea what is about to hit them do they" "Nope not at all"

The room goes black.

"Ok who turned out the lights" Everyone starts laughing at Pete thinking this is all part of it and is a big joke. Pete is starting to get worried then

Music starts playing the whole room goes quiet. Then you hear Mike singing. I spot like goes on Mike and he is wearing a lovely deep blue shirt and black pants

_When I fall in love_

_It will be for ever_

_All our never fall in love_

_In a restless world like this_

_Love has ended before it's begun_

_And too many moo light kisses seem_

_Too cool in the warmth of the sun_

Then Kate starts singing, and a spot light goes on her and she is wearing a stunning deep Blue knee length dress

_When I give my heart_

_It be completely_

_For I never give_

_My heart_

They then keep singing together the whole room is quiet as a total shock that they could sing and sing so well. At the end of the song every stands up and claps.

"Ok everyone it is time to party: Says Mike over his Mike he leans in and gives Kate a kiss.

"Ok Lady and gentlemen you have heard Mike it is party Time turn the music on and everyone get on the dance floor"

Sally goes up and takes the mic off Mike and Kate and they stay on the dance floor dancing away with their friends and family's

The song is from Celine Dion – When I fall in love I thought it be a great duet for the two of them to sing.


End file.
